Labios Compartidos
by Monymoonkou
Summary: Este es un SongFic y es el primero que hago , basada en la canción del grupo Mexicano Mana * Labios Compartidos*, que sucede cuando estamos realmente enamorados de alguien pero por circunstancias de la vida debemos compartir a esa persona ...


* **Naoko Takeuchi es la dueña absoluta de los personajes de Sailor Moon . Yo solo tome prestados algunos para entrecion y sin fines de lucro***

 **Labios Compartidos**

Serena y Seiya se encontraban sentados en una de las bancas del parque contemplando las estrellas, ambos estaban en silencio disfrutando solamente de su mutua compañia, luego de algunos minutos el rompe el silencio.

-Bombon ... Dejalo y vente conmigo ...

-He...

-Si Bombon , no tienes por que casarte con el si no lo quieres, dijo Seiya.

-Sabes que no puedo hacer eso , tengo un deber , una mision.

-Y yo? ... Que hay de mi ... De nosotros, dijo el joven de ojos zafiro.

-Tu sabes que te amo mas que a nada en este mundo , pero no puedo ser feliz a costa de la desdicha de otros, dijo la rubia.

-Ya veo... Para ti siempre va hacer mas importante tu deber que tu propia felicidad , dice el joven poniendose de pie y caminando .

-Seiya espera , dijo Serena acercandose a el .

Serena se para en frente de el y comienza acariciar su rostro , se pone de puntillas para comenzar a besar sus labios , mientras que el la toma dulce y posesivamente por la cintura correspondiendo a los besos de la rubia.

 _ **Amor mio**_

 _ **Si estoy debajo del vaiven de tus piernas**_

 _ **Si estoy hundido en un vaiven de caderas**_

 _ **Esto es el cielo es mi cielo**_

-Sabes que no puedo dejarlo ...Perdoname

-Te amo tanto ... Tanto ...Que me conformo con tenerte a ratos, dijo Seiya mientras acariciaba su cabello.

-Si fueran otras las circuntancias ,yo jamas dudaria de estar contigo... Creo que ya es un poco tarde , deberiamos irnos , lo no crees .

-Si esta bien , vamos , respondio el chico.

Mientras caminaban en silencio , sus manos rozaban unas con las otras , ambos estaban sonrojados , tan solo sentir el roze de su compañero de al lado miles de emociones despertaban , Serena nunca jamas habia sentido esa hermosa sensacion nisiquiera con Darien , definitivamente estaba enamorada de Seiya , pero no habia nada que ella pudiera hacer , ya tenia un futuro que cumplir ,esta Rini de por medio, mientras tanto disfrutaria a concho cada minuto al lado de su estrella favorita.

 _ **Amor fugado**_

 _ **Me tomas ,me dejas , me escribes y me tiras a un lado**_

 _ **Te vas a otros cielos y regresas como los colibris**_

 _ **Me tienes como un perro a tu pies .**_

-Gracias por traerme , dijo Serena

-De nada Bombon , dijo el mientras se perdia en su hermosa mirada azul.

-Nos vemos mañana , dijo ella.

-Si claro , dijo el , mientras se alejaba.

Serena entro en su casa , no saludo a nadie y rapidamente subio las escaleras hasta entrar en su habitacion , ahi se tiro a la cama y se puso a llorar , necesitaba tanto de Seiya , pero dentro de menos de un mes se convertiria en la esposa de Darien y ya no habia vuelta atras . Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos , alguien golpeaba su ventana , se asomo y ahi estaba el , el unico hombre que jamas la dejaria.

-Seiya , dijo ella

-No digas nada Bombon, dijo el mientras la tomaba y la besaba fuertemente.

 _ **Otra vez mi boca insensata**_

 _ **Vuelve a caer en tu piel de miel**_

 _ **Vuelve a mi tu boca y provoca**_

 _ **Vuelvo a caer en tus pechos en tu par de pies.**_

Ambos se recostaron en la cama de Serena dejandose llevar por los besos y las caricias del otro , en ese instante el tiempo se detuvo para los dos , solo existian ellos y la luna que fue la unica testigo de aquel encuentro amoroso.

 _ **Labios compartidos**_

 _ **Labios divididos mi amor**_

 _ **Yo no puedo compartir tus labios**_

 _ **Que comparto el engaño**_

 _ **Y comparto mis dias y el dolor**_

 _ **Ya no puedo compartir tus labios**_

 _ **ooh amor**_

 _ **ooh amor compartido**_

* A la mañana siguiente el sol entre por su ventana , se habia quedado dormida profundamente en los brazos del hombre que ella tanto amaba , miro a su lado pero el ya no estaba , se habia ido , pero le dejo una nota , " _Eres la Luna que alumbra mis noches , Te Amo Bombon",_ tomo la nota en sus manos y la beso , como si esa nota fuera su adorada estrella , rapidamente se fue a duchar ya que tenia un compromiso con Darien , de seguro seria aburrido como todo lo que tenia que ver con el , jamas se habia divertido tanto con Darien como lo hacia con Seiya . Luego de salir de la ducha se puso un vestido simple y se coloco un poco de brillo en los labios , tomo su bolso y se despidio de su madre, luego se puso a caminar y despues de un par de minutos llego al departamento de Darien toco a la puerta , con mucho nerviosismo , el solo echo de pensar que estaria sola con el le incomodaba de cierta manera, el abrio la puerta y la beso suavemente.

 _-_ Serena , por fin estas aqui, dijo el mientras la abrazaba .

-Hola Darien , dijo ella.

-Te sucede algo , pregunto el

-No nada dijo ella brindandole su mejor sonrisa , mientras que pensaba en Seiya.

-Te tengo una sorpresa dijo el muy emocionado

-Si y cual seria , pregunto ella

-Mira , dijo el pasandole unos sobres.

-Que es esto Darien?

-Son los partes de nuestra boda , abrelos dijo el

Serena tomo los partes y los vio , eran muy bellos pero lo hubieran sido mas , si en vez de el nombre de Darien estuviera el nombre de Seiya , por que no podia sacarselo de la cabeza.

-Y que te parecieron, pregunto Darien

-Son muy lindos , dijo ella mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban.

-Ooo, princesa se que estas muy emocionada por la boda , pero no llores , pronto estaremos unidos para siempre dijo el mientras le besaba la frente.

-Si , estaremos juntos para siempre dijo ella soltando una lagrima.

 _ **Amor mutante**_

 _ **Amigos con derecho**_

 _ **Y son derecho de tenerte siempre**_

 _ **Y siempre tengo que esperar paciente**_

 _ **El pedazo que me toca de ti**_

Serena y Darien salieron del departamento , en direccion al Crown ya que ahi el joven entregaria los partes para su boda con la princesa de la Luna. Estaban todos reunidos incluyendo a los Three Ligths , Seiya no dejaba de ver a Serena , causando un poco de celos en Darien.

-Bueno chicos , tomen esto , dijo Darien , dando un sobre a cada uno de sus amigos , siendo el primero en recivirlo Seiya.

-Que es esto , pregunto pregunto Seiya.

-Que no vez que son las invitaciones para su boda , dijo Yaten.

-Gracias , Serena , dijo Taiki

-Estan hermosas dijo Mina

-Asi es dijo Rei.

-Gracias , dijo Seiya mirando fijamente a la pareja.

 _ **Relampagos y alcohol**_

 _ **Las voces solas lloran en el sol**_

 _ **Mi boca en llamas torturada**_

 _ **Te desnudas angelada**_

 _ **Luego te vas**_

 _ **Otra vez mi boca insensata**_

 _ **Vuelve a caer en tu piel de miel**_

 _ **Vuelve a mi tu boca duele**_

 _ **Vuelvo a caer**_

 _ **En tus pechos en tu par de pies**_

El dia de la boda habia llegado , todos los amigos de la pareja estan acompañandolos en el momento mas importante de sus vidas , bueno para la vida de Darien ya que Serena parecia ausente , no habla nada y su sonrisa , esa que tanto la caracterizaba habia desaparecido , el cura comenzo con su cermon hasta que sin darse cuenta llego a la pregunta mas importante.

 _ **Labios comaprtidos**_

 _ **Labios divididos mi amor**_

 _ **Yo no puedo compartir tus labios**_

 _ **Que comparto el engaño**_

 _ **Y comparto mis dias y el dolor**_

 _ **Ya no puedo compartir tus labios**_

-Darien Chiba , acepta usted a la señorita Serena Tsukino como su futura esposa y promete amarla , respetarla , cuidarla en la salud y en la enfermedad , hasta que la muerte los separe.

-Si acepto dijo Darien mientras tomaba fuertemente la mano de Serena.

En ese preciso momento Seiya se paro y se fue , sus hermanos no lo impidieron ya que sabian perfectamente el dolor que estaba sintiendo el lider de los Three Ligths. Camino sin rumbo fijo , perdido en sus pensamientos hasta llegar al parque , ese que fue testigo de tantos encuentros clandestinos que tuvo con su dulce Bombon , pero ya no mas , ella en ese instante lo mas provable es que se haya convertido en la señora Chiba.

 _ **Que me parta un rayo**_

 _ **Que me entierre el olvido mi amor**_

 _ **Pero no puedo mas**_

 _ **Compartir tus labios**_

 _ **Compartir tus besos**_

 _ **Labios compartidos**_

-Serena Tsukino, acepta usted a señor Darien Chiba , como su futuro esposo y promete amarlo , respetarlo , cuidarlo en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe ,

-...

-Vamos Serena , el cura te hizo una prefunta , dijo Darien

-... Darien yo ... lo siento ,dijo la rubia mientras se ponia de pie y salia corriendo de la iglesia .

Corrio lo mas rapido posible , sabia que tal vez el ya se habria ido , pero su corazon le decia que aun habia una oportunidad para ellos , llego al parque y ahi lo vio. Camino hacia el .

 _ **Te amo con toda mi fe**_

 _ **Sin medida**_

 _ **Te amo aunque estes compartida**_

 _ **Te amo con toda mi fe**_

 _ **Sin medida**_

 _ **Te amo aunque estes compartida**_

 _ **Y sigue tu con el control.**_

Ambos se miraron fijamente , el corazon parecia que se les iba a salir de lo rapido que latia, el la abrazo fuertemente ,mientras ella se hundia en su pecho .

-Te amo Seiya , dijo Serena

-Yo tambien te amo .

 _fIN_

 _Notas de la autora : este es mi primer songfic , espero les haya gustado , encuentro que esta cancion le pega muy bien a esta parejita . Gracias por darse el tiempo de leer mis historias... Monymoonkou._


End file.
